


Штрафная копилка МИ-6

by fandom_James_Bond_2018, hirasava



Series: Внеконкурс [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Humor, M/M, Q Branch, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_James_Bond_2018/pseuds/fandom_James_Bond_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: Каждый раз, когда между Кью и агентом 007 возникает определенное напряжение, сотрудники МИ-6 бросают в копилку все, что у них есть.





	Штрафная копилка МИ-6

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Swear Jars of MI-6 (or: 00Q Sexual Tension Jars)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407832) by [AKAuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAuthor/pseuds/AKAuthor). 



В МИ-6 существовала штрафная копилка. Но использовалась она не в обычном смысле, а посвящалась исключительно измерению определенного _напряжения_ между квартирмейстером и агентом секции «два ноля». В каждом отделе была по крайней мере одна такая копилка (после совместного появления Кью и Бонда в медчасти, когда половина свободного персонала бросилась к ближайшей копилке, находившейся в двух этажах от них — в тихом, бухгалтерском отделе).

Эти заветные копилки (радостно украшенные сердцами) пополнялись, когда окружающие замечали, что Бонд и Кью раздевают друг друга глазами, непристойно пялятся один на другого или даже просто стоят чересчур близко. Содержимое копилок было объединено в общее пари среди всех отделов на тему того, когда Бонд и Кью наконец сойдутся.

***

Копилка в техническом отделе представляла из себя банку из-под джема раза в три больше обычной, украшенную проводами и батарейками. Порой она издавала странные звуки и даже меняла цвет. Однажды в четверг, когда большинство миньонов Кью отчалили на обед в столовую, располагающуюся на четыре этажа выше их логова, миньон № 53 увидел, как Бонд улыбнулся Кью, губы которого дрогнули в ответ, и после он вернулся к пинцету и медному проводу в руках. Бонд уже уходил, а миньон собирался бросить в копилку три фунта, когда Кью чуть ли не подскочил на месте, стоило Бонду пройти мимо его стола — и это практически не оставило у миньонов никаких сомнений.

В копилку тогда опустилась ещё десятка.

***

Спустя несколько дней Кью увидели в отделе секции агентов «два ноля» занятым компьютером Бонда. Вихрастый любимчик МИ-6 склонился над столом, почти с головой нырнув в чрево компьютера. Бонд стоял рядом, на его лице отчетливо проступало плохо замаскированное самодовольство. Столы, закрепленные за первыми девятью агентами секции, в основном пустовали: 006 находился в Вильнюсе, 001 — в Монтевидео, 009 — в Бишкеке. 003 гостил у медиков — единственный агент «два ноля», который почти регулярно посещал медчасть, а 004 был в отпуске из-за больной спины (которую, по-видимому, могло исцелить лишь солнечное побережье Испании). 002 сидел за своим столом и притворялся, что печатает отчет о событиях в Лас-Вегасе трехдневной давности, пока на самом деле подглядывал за Бондом и Кью и переглядывался с 008, на столе которой стояла копилка (украшенная пулями, чем-то подозрительно напоминающим ненастоящую кровь и... «Мать твою за ногу, Алек, это презерватив?!»). Эту копилку заполняла разная валюта — сотня песо, немало купюр евро, японская йена, какой-то карибский доллар и американская мелочевка на дне. Кроме денег, еще были билеты на самолет, на концерт и другие мероприятия, разные безделушки и шальные пули.

Кью из чрева компьютера бормотал что-то о жвачке на каком-то компоненте, которую — 008 мог подтвердить — Бонд лично прилепил за полчаса до прихода Кью. Вероятно, желая обеспечить себе возможность пялится на задницу Кью, что и делал прямо сейчас. 008 скользнула пальцами в свой бюстгальтер и добавила в копилку двадцать фунтов, два американских доллара и пятьдесят австралийских. Бонд отвел взгляд от задницы Кью как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть 002, бросающего свои оригинальные диснеевские часы 008, которая засунула и их в копилку.

***

Конференц-зал заполняли сотрудники высшего звена, руководители отделов, а также представители тех, чьи руководители отсутствовали. 007, к сожалению, оказался единственным агентом из секции «два ноля», доступным для этой встречи, но едва собравшиеся услышали о его участии, в зале немедленно появилась новая копилка, любезно предоставленная Ив Маннипенни, которая в данный момент сидела в кресле и, отвернувшись, ухмылялась, сжимая в руке планшет с записями. Бонд с комфортом расположился рядом с Кью, несмотря на то, что это место обычно предназначалось главе медчасти, доктору Мэриголд Шантильи. Когда все расселись, Мэриголд засунула пятифунтовую банкноту в копилку и пихнула ее Таннеру, который, вздохнув, добавил еще десять фунтов. По мере продвижения собрания бухгалтерия бубнила о сокращении бюджета, Кью то скучал, то возмущался, и рука на его плече не осталась незамеченной. Когда копилка полностью обошла весь стол, М открыл кошелек и добавил хрустящую купюру.

Бонд нахмурился и повернулся к Кью.

— Кью, поужинаешь со мной? — спросил он.

Сначала воцарилась тишина, а потом Ив радостно закричала и грохнула копилкой о стол, зашуршав страницами в своем планшете.

— Я выиграла! Ха-ха! Пять с половиной месяцев с момента заключения пари — я выиграла по всем статьям!

М повернулся к главному бухгалтеру, который пялился в свой планшет.

— Дайс? Она выиграла? 

Тот поднял голову и болезненно серьезно кивнул.

— Мисс Манипенни ближе всего, ее ставка точна вплоть до пары часов. Похоже, она выиграла более пяти тысяч долларов в разных валютах, плюс авиабилеты и все, что опустили в копилки.

— Время платить!


End file.
